First Moon, Second Moon
by will o' the wisp
Summary: AU Relena, Quatre, and Hilde are healers who save Demon Souls. Duo, Heero, Trowa, and Wufie are demon souls. 1xR 2xH3x4 5xOC Please R+R


Hello everyone! I am taking a break from "Gracious Living" to try out this fic. Please read and REVIEW it's the only way I know you're reading this. I open to suggestions and critisizms so on and so forth. Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing or any of it's characters. Don't sue it's a waste of your time. I do however own my original character and this lovely little world I have created.  
  
First Moon, Second Moon  
  
Chapter 1: And Then There Where Four....  
  
A flame piereced the darkness, it gently kissed the candles until there was a ring of little flames dancing in the night. Quatre shivered no matter how many times he had seen it, the Searching still chilled him. He couldn't watch his Seer be in such pain, he was a gentle soul and it hurt him to see those he cared for suffer.  
  
Shadows danced across tense faces as he, Relena, and Hilde watched in anticipation. Gold light illuminated Innis' pale face. Her frail little body quaked under the ennormous pain that came with the Seeing. As a Seer she could find demon souls in the forests that surrounded the temple by feeling their Changing. It was a gift and a curse.  
  
Her tiny fists slowly unclenched as she opened her wide blue eyes and spoke to the three anticipating healers. "There are three," She said "With a mile's distance from the temple." Her voice always seemed to echo with a heartbreaking meloncholy "One is newly Changed, and the other two are old. One probably about four years and the other," She paused for a moment "He has been changed for ten. He was changed at youth."  
  
Relena's heart seemed to crack at those last words. Nothing pained her more than a young Changed One. She could not bare to think the Demon Spirit would attack a mere child. "I'll take the old one." She announced. The other's nodded in agreement. "Quatre should take the youngest." Hilde suggested "He Revived a very strong one the last time." Quatre nodded, the last Changed he took left him drained. "That leaves me with the middle one." Hilde concluded. With that the three healers stood up and walked towards the temple doors.  
  
Innis stood still in the darkness she could feel something hovering around her, a dark presence. Part of her wanted to keep it out, she had always hated possesing her Gift. Yet she knew it was her duty as a priestess of the Temple of the Moons to accept it. She wondered why she had not sensed it before as she closed her eyes and let it in.  
  
Pain crashed over her as she sensed the Changing. It was happening as she sensed it, the Demon Spirit was claiming another soul. As she pushed it away she came to frightening realization, there were no more healers in the temple. Except for Quatre, Relena, and Hilde all the others had left on a mission to Ar'ath Knal.  
  
Her mind raced as a voice in the back of her head whispered "You can save him you know, have you forgotten about your other gift? You wanted to forget didn't you? But don't worry I won't let you. I won't let you forget that you were born on the eve of two moons. You may never tell this little secret to anyone, but I'll remember it for you. So what is it going to be? Are you going to save this one or will you let him succumb to the powers of darkness?"  
  
A shudder coursed through Innis' as her concioussness whispered to her. She despised the art of healing. For a normal healer it was difficult, but for someone born under the two moons it was excruciating, and sometimes fatal. Yet she had no choice, she had to save him. Fighting herself for every movement Innis slowly stood up and faced the doorway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hilde could hear someone in the distance laughing manically "The Changed one," She whispered to herself. Her feet pounded against the brown earth as she ran towards her target. As she reached a clearing in the forest she saw him. He was young, about her age in He was cloaked in black and a black jester's hat sat on his head, from beneath it fell a long chocolate braid. As her gaze met his she was pierced by his beautiful violet eyes.  
  
"You stand before the great lord Shinigami!" He declared. "The lord of death! Identify yourself you sniveling mortal!" With that he burst into a fit of laughter. Hilde could not help but admire his delightful grin and against her will she found herself smiling too.  
  
He lept at her and sweeped her into his arms "And you beautiful can be my queen." He whispered softly as he lowered his face towards her "One kiss darling, and you can join me in glorious darkness." Hilde wanted to surrender to him, she was captivated by him. She wanted to hold him close to her, but she knew she couldn't.  
  
She felt her heart ache as she drew her knife from it's sheath and drove it into his side. Black blood gushed from the wound as he let out a deafening howl. He stumbled back and screamed wildly "You're a-you're a-a priestess!" He exclaimed.  
  
Duo fell to the ground, his arms clenched around the dagger which had just been plunged into him. Tears of pain formed at the corners of his eyes and the beautiful vision before him blurred. He reached out to touch a strand of raven hair yet she was too far away. To his surprise he didn't want to kill her for what she had just done. He wanted desperately to be near her.  
  
Duo had never expierenced such pain in his life before, the dagger felt like a bolt of white heat that seared through him. He felt himself crumble from the pain. As the blackness of oblivion claimed him Duo felt the dagger leave his side and a pair of warm arms wrap around him. He could hear the beautiful stranger's distant voice "I'm sorry," She said softly "I'm sorry, but you'll understand later. I am here to help you." Then the blackness overcame him.  
  
Hilde wiped her enchanted knife against the grass, the black blood in Shinigami had begun to dwindle. It was the first step in healing him. Black blood was only possesed by those who had been changed for several years. Luckily there was not too much found in him. Hilde had seen worse.  
  
His body slummed in her grasp and she found herself cradling him with an unusual amount of tenderness. She was a kind soul but she wasn't exactly found of cuddling Changed ones. On some level she was afraid of them. Something about people with a link to the source of eternal darkness, was not too appealing for her. Yet she wasn't afraid of Duo, she felt sorry for him. She tore a piece of cloth from her tunic and pressed it against his wound "Shhh...." She whispered "It will be alright soon, I'm here to help."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* As he walked through the forest Quatre found himself thinking about those he had grown close to in the Temple of the Moons. When he discovered his gift he lived with his rather large and prosperous family. His father was very proud of his ability to heal Changed souls and wasted no time in sending him to the the temple. At first Quatre was not thrilled about it but he soon found a second family there.  
  
He was especially close to Relena. She had taught him how beautiful the Gift was. She had left her homeland where she was princess to help others. He had always admired that. He remembered how she once told him she was of no use in her kingdom for she could not rule. She would just sit prettily at her brother's right side and watch him make decisions. At the temple she was making a difference.  
  
The other Healer in his coven, Hilde had become another sister to him. Hilde with her tomboy tendancies and practical nature was very dear to him. Hilde had come from a family of Smiths and had chosen the priesthood as an alternative to being married off. She had swift reflexes and good judgement, which he liked.  
  
And then there was Innis, no one knew very much about her. She had come to the temple when she was very young. She was always very strange, most Seers where but Innis was even stranger than most. She always seemed lost and terminally sad. Sometimes Quatre found it very difficult to speak to her, but in his heart he loved her as well.  
  
Being a Healer was a rather unusual gift, it required much sacrifice yet it was far more rewarding than becoming any sort of tradesmen Quatre thought. Using the magic of the moons you were able to cure souls that had been possesed by the Demon Spirit, a dark force that turned human souls into monsters. Quatre found fufillment in what he did and that had always pleased him. The difficultly of his job had always seemed dim in comparisson to the rewards.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena stood still cloaked in the night as she listened to screams that came closer. A woman was screaming for help. Someone was chasing her, the Changed one she was looking for. When they were this close even a Healer could sense them. The rotten stench of tainted soul hung thick in the air. Relena aimed her cross bow and waited.  
  
A body flew in front of her, the woman and then another followed, the Changed one. Relena released her hand from the arrow and watched it whizz by missing the Changed one by a hairline as she intended. It had been enough to distract him, giving the woman a chance to escape.  
  
Prussian blue eyes met hers and Relena found herself breathless for a moment. Beneath their demonic madness she could see an injured soul. Pity pierced through her, she had always been soft.  
  
Heero was startled, the arrow caught him off guard. He looked around and quickly spotted the archer. A woman, unlike anything he had ever seen before. She seemed to glow through the darkness and being near him filled him with a kind of pleasure he had forgotten. It was not the fufillment of carnal lust that death gave him, it was soft, and soothing. He stood mezmerized for a moment before drawing out his sword and preparing for the kill.  
  
Relena opened her mouth and began to whisper the names of the ancient ruins that blazed in her mind. As a follower of the path of Rath Ak'tal she could capture a Changed one without the the use of violence. Rather, she used a form of hypnosis that drained a Changed one of their strength. "Reyath kel har," She called "Vree ank knel, deer'act sha, deer an'pre vesh havrel. Reyath kel har vree ank....." She repeated. Relena watched as the Changed one fell to his knees unable to resist the power of her siren-like voice. As he slumped to the ground Relena stopped and approached him.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yea, I know this was kinda short. Please review if you want more. I am a little creatively drained at the moment so some suggestions would be helpful. 


End file.
